Falling for the Falls: Sonny's POV
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: I got this idea from reading the script to Falling for the Falls. Here is my take on what Sonny is thinking throught the episode "Falling for the Falls".


**This is an idea I got from reading the Falling for the Falls script. Since we won't get the episode for a while, I figured why not write it from Sonny's POV. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing..**

* * *

Falling for the Falls

Sonny's POV

Everyone has guilty pleasures. Mine, well, it wasn't the exact one I was hoping for. Actually, it has turned my whole world upside down.

Let me explain, you see a few days ago I walked in on my mom watching Mackenzie Falls. You read it right, THE FALLS. And she got me hooked on it too, which explains my dilemma.

If that's not bad enough, my cast is starting to get suspicious of my constant addiction, but I can't help it… there's just so much drama! Plus the fact that Mackenzie loves Chloe and Chloe loves Mackenzie but they won't admit it! They are perfect for each other but so in denial they have feelings for one another; don't you hate it when people are so blind to love?

After my friends discovered my "little problem" I told them I had to go talk to a professional, which was the first person that came to mind…

This is why now I am walking through the Falls set to find that person. Okay, Chad came to mind first, so what?

Like many other instances, he was getting his make-up done. He's almost as bad as Tawni! What guy wears so much makeup, anyway?

"I need to talk to you immediately." I said in an urgent tone. I needed to find out if Mackenzie was going to ask out Chloe; this is urgent!

He turned to look at me. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I need a favor."

I let out an impatient sigh. "I don't have time to help you with your science project." I told him, he just shook his head cockily.

"Please, I have actual scientists for that. I need a tennis judge, and word on the street is you can help."

Who told him that?

"What? I'm not a tennis judge." I stated the obvious.

"Oh, so you just made it up?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow. I then realized he was referring to the little drama I created in the cafeteria. I was kind of sort of watching the Falls on my phone when Nico and Grady heard me shouting and I told them I was calling out tennis lingo, not yelling at the screen. I still can't believe they bought it.

"Yes. Listen-" I said, trying to make Chad see that I was here to ask him something.

"Who would make something up like that?"

Now I was aggravated. I had one simple question and he's talking about tennis? If he can buy scientists, why doesn't he buy a tennis judge? There, problem solved.

"Who needs a freelance tennis judge?" I shot back.

He stood up. "I'm hosting my annual charity tennis tournament and I don't want to lose again."

Did I hear that right? Charity and lose coming from Chad Dylan Cooper's mouth? I didn't think I'd see the day.

"Yeah, well as much as I'd like to help you cheat for a good cause, I can't because why? Oh right, I'm not a tennis judge." I stated again.

He groaned in defeat and then noticed I wanted to tell him something. It's about time.

"Fine, so what did you want?"

"Some answers."

"To what?" He asks, and I realized I needed to be more specific.

"To how it all ends. How long is it going to be before you ask out the girl you are destined to be with?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that." Really Chad, really?

"Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?" I questioned, stealing a line from the Falls season 3 episode 17.

"I guess so." Chad says plainly.

"Well then it's time to say enough! When two people are this right for each other there is only one thing to do!" I exclaim. Gees, maybe I should lay off the drama.

"How long have you felt this way?" Chad asks, looking at anything but me.

"Since yesterday. It hasn't been long, but it has hit me like a ton of bricks." That's it, no more drama… starting tomorrow. Maybe Wednesday.

"You know I guess I feel the same way." He finally looks at me.

"Then do something about it!" I demand. JUST GIVE ME AN ANSWER!

"Okay, I will."

"Great!"

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

Wow so Mackenzie's going to ask out a person named Son-wait WHAT?

Did he, and I, and what?!

* * *

"I'm sorry; did you just ask me out?" I said, closing my shocked mouth.

"I'm sorry; didn't you just beg me to?" Chad raises his eyebrows again, a hint of anger in his voice.

Then everything pieces together.

"Did you think I was talking about… oh dear, this is awkward." As soon as the words left my mouth, I couldn't help but think how stupid they must have sounded. Of course it's awkward!

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Chad chuckled weakly. "It sure is… awkward, I mean I know why it's awkward, but I want to know if you know why it's awkward…" He rambled, his voice trailing off.

"I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe, and you seemed to be talking about-"

"Yup, yup. Same page, me too. Whew. I just thought you thought I thought it was awkward because you thought I was asking you out rather than Mackenzie asking Chloe out. Which I was."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I could have sworn he just said… "But you said 'Sonny will you'-"

"-Ha ha ha, awkward." Chad cut me off once again.

"So…" I said, trying to get away from the topic at hand.

"So… you're a Mackenzie Falls fan now?" He asked; his voice shaky. If I wasn't so shocked right now I would find it kind of cute.

"Yeah!" I told him, throwing my arms out in front of me, something I normally did when I was nervous or anxious.

"Cool, cool. Well I guess I should probably tell you I'm a So Random fan now." I raised my eyebrows. Maybe he really was and I wouldn't feel half as stupid as I do now.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'd be lying." Well, there goes that. But you know what? Watching the Falls has taught me something, and that is to not be afraid to try something new. If Chad's offer was really genuine, I might as well give dating the famous Chad Dylan Cooper a try…

"You know it's funny." I began. "Like I learned with the Falls, sometimes if you look at something with an open mind, you can surprise yourself. So, yes." I nodded, and his expression softened.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." Saying those words made me feel so much better for some reason.

"Good." He smiled.

"Good." I did the same.

"So we're doing this?" Chad asked uncertainly.

"I guess so." I confirmed, and turned to go when I realized the real reason I was over here. "Oh, so I still don't know." I questioned, turning back around. "Is Mackenzie going to ask out Ch-"

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm going to have to insist you never ask me about my business." Chad waved me off, changing back into his old self again. I put up my hands in front of me.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

* * *

Finally I had thought that everything had calmed down, until I noticed that I had to explain my "betrayal" to my cast. After a little dispute about Pluto and agreeing to do Nico and Grady's science project for them (remind me to talk to them about that), I rushed from the Prop House, and went to talk to a "professional" again.

Chad was dressed as Mackenzie and his back was facing to me, obviously preparing to shoot a scene with "Chloe".

I rushed up to him, having second thoughts on this whole dating thing. "I need to talk to you right away."

"That is my line! Do I need to fire some-" He shouted, turning around until he noticed me. "-Oh hey Sonny." Uh, that was kind of scary.

"Hey could I borrow you for just a sec?" I asked Chad, then turned to Chastity, who plays Chloe. "Sorry to interrupt. Big fan… since yesterday." I apologized, and watched her leave.

"That's a five everyone! Apparently I need to talk to my lady." He announced, putting his arm around me. As nice as that was, this was serious.

"Joking, he's joking! I'm not his lady!" Does this whole cast rivalry mean nothing to him? "I'm pretty sure I was followed so I'll make this fast. I think we need to call off our date." I whispered, feeling a sinking in my chest.

"Is this about me not telling you how things play out between Mack and Chloe?" Chad raised his eyebrows, and I sighed heavily.

"Okay seriously I don't really care about them or the Falls right now. I just think I rushed into something I didn't fully think through and-"

"That hurts me, Sonny." He said, no hint of anything but sadness in his face. If he only knew how hard this actually was for me.

"I'm sorry." I told Chad truthfully, and checked over my shoulder before I gave him a quick comforting hug.

"How could you say you don't care about the Falls?"

I thought I had heard wrong. "I'm sorry, what? What are you more upset about? That I'm calling it off between us or that I'm over the Falls?" I asked, starting to get annoyed and angry.

"That's a toughie." Chad said plainly. At this point I was fuming.

"That's a toughie?"

"Well it's just that, you know, you date me, you date the Falls. So when you hurt one, you hurt us both." Chad explained, and I was so ticked off that I didn't realize he had just admitted that I had hurt him.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I was actually so close as to going on a date with you!" I exclaimed, and his hurt face transformed back to a smirking one.  
"Yeah, well, ironically this is a drama free zone so… security!" He called over his shoulder. Within ten seconds two security guards were behind him, stepping towards me.

"I'm going." I let them know, but first faced Chad once more. "But I'll tell you something: twenty-four hours ago I fell in love with a guy named Mackenzie, and you Chad are no-"

"Don't say it! Do not say Mackenzie!" He shouted.

"Ma-cken-zie!" I did the same, putting an even bigger smirk on. Chad was now face-to-face with me. I'm not normally one for violence (in fact I don't approve of it at all), but this boy needed a slap in the face.

"That's it! You are no longer welcome at the Falls!"

Unfortunately, I'm a little too nice to give him a slap, so I decided on taking the pitcher of water next to me and tossing it at him instead. "You said Falls!" I exclaimed, laughing, and then turning on my heel to burst out of the door and shove past Nico and Grady. I didn't even stop to think about why they were over by Stage 2, but one thing is for sure- I'm never speaking to that egotistical jerk Chad Dylan Cooper again.

* * *

That night, I was sitting on my apartment's couch, telling my mom about how Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni had figured out something was up and followed me all the way downtown, but I had lost them when Grady said he needed change for a bus. Of course, my mother wasn't paying any attention, and wanted to watch the Falls (which I wouldn't allow). Finally, the doorbell rang, and after my mom slammed the door in Chad's face, I opened it up to reveal the last person I wanted to see. Chad was standing there, holding flowers, a Mackenzie Falls box set and a photo of him holding flowers and a Mackenzie Falls box set (don't ask me how that's possible) autographed "to my lady".

"Hey." Chad said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He smiled like he was uncomfortable. "Can I come in?"

I looked him over. "A little."

Chad looked down at the ground and took a small step inside, closing the door behind him. "Well, I just thought about what you asked me…"

It was then I had realized that my mom was still standing behind me, a weird grin on her face as she watched Chad. This was making me feel uncomfortable, so I needed a distraction.  
"Excuse me." I said to Chad, and turned to my mom. "You may go watch the Falls."

My mother shrugged. "I'm good here." I guess that's where I get my stubbornness.

"Go watch the Falls." I instructed, and Chad gave me a look that asked what the heck was going on. I didn't respond. I was too busy dealing with my mom, who had sat down on the couch, still in clear view of us.

"In your room." I clarified.

"Awww." She groaned like she was 5 and walked into the other room. I faced the blonde boy at my door again. "Go on." I nodded to him.

"Anyway… you asked what hurts more, being over the Falls or you canceling our date and it was definitely you canceling our date, not really a toughie at all." Chad sighed and I gave a slight smile. "Thanks. That's very- Mackenzie of you."

Chad looked like he was thinking for a second before he responded. "Thanks. So you never did give me a reason why you called off our date." Oh, right.

"Well, it's sort of like what you said. You date me, you date So Random, and they can be a little-"

Just then I was interrupted by my door swinging open, revealing my cast. I gasped as I realized that Chad had been thrown against the wall, him now behind the door. How am I supposed to explain this?

"What are you guys doing here!?" I asked, exasperated.

"I found change!" Grady announced, and I bit my lip.

"It's worse than we thought!" Zora exclaimed, noticing the items that Chad had dropped on the floor when he had gotten hit.

"Flowers, a Mack Falls box set? And a photo of Chad, holding flowers, and a Mack Falls box set." Nico glared at the floor, and all I could do is hold my hands in front of me in case they were to run at me.

And wouldn't you know it; Chad picks this time to come out from behind the door. Great.

"Chad?!" My cast exclaims.

"Chad?!" I do the same, only mine was way less believable. Chad, looking dazed, gives them a slight wave and stands by me.

"Well, it's pretty obvious what's going on here." Zora says, placing her hands on her hips.

Chad and I just look at one another while my cast begins blurting out their strange theories. Something about aliens, flowers, laundry and soup.

"Well you're all wrong because Chad's here to see me." My mom reentered into the living room. This is turning out to be the worst day ever.

"Mom?" I asked, silently begging that she goes back inside.

"It's okay Sonny, I'm not ashamed to tell them." What is going on here? How on Earth does my mom know what has been happening?

"No but I might be, what are you doing?" I whisper, and she ignores me, walking over to Chad.

"Chad came here bearing gifts for me because…"

"Sonny's mother is also… my mother." Chad announces, and everyone including myself gasp.

"So that means…" My voice trails off. This is just getting weirder by the second.

"That's right." My mom confirms.

"You're saying Chad is…"

"Yes." She nods again. Oh my gosh.

"Your long lost brother." Chad finishes. If he knew all along, then why on Earth did he ask me out?! Everyone in the room gasped again, and then Grady spoke up.

"You both are lying! Don't believe them Sonny! That's the plot line of the season finale of the first three seasons of Mackenzie Falls!"

As if on cue, everyone (including my mom and Chad) gasped. (Although the whole brother thing was a huge sigh of relief for me).

"How would you know that Grady?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Grady mumbled.

"Grady." I looked him over sternly.

"Because, because I used to secretly watch the Falls!" He exclaimed, and this time I was the only one that gasped.

"Ah who are we kidding? We've all been hooked at one time or another." Zora threw her hands up in defeat.

Tawni gazed down at the ground. "I hit bottom three years ago."

"I've been Falls-free for two seasons." Nico admitted.

"Six episodes." Grady sighed, and this time only Tawni, Nico and Zora gasped. Enough with all of the gasping please.

"I'm sorry." Grady slumped his shoulders. "I wanted to see Mackenzie in space with the monkey."

At this point Chad had a look of trying to hold in laughter. "Oh this is awesome." He said; his blue eyes wide.

But I was utterly confused. "Then why were you all over me for watching it?"

Nico sighed. "Because we thought you were different."

"We wanted to keep you pure." Zora added, taking her hands off her hips.

"And we are all very concerned about our science projects…" He began, then quickly covered his mistake. "But mostly to keep you pure."

Tawni sighed and squinted her eyes at Chad. "But you've been soiled by the Falls like the rest of us." Just then, she caught sight of her pink nails. "Well, I'd better get my fingernails to bed because they have a long day tomorrow." The blonde sighed happily and led the way as my cast filed out the door.

I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Nico remembered why they were all here. "Wait. If Chad is not really here because he's Sonny's brother than what is he doing here?"

"Good one Nico." Zora nods, and turns back to Chad and I. Yeah, good one Nico.

Chad and I just stared at each other for a moment, both wide eyed. Finally he spoke up. "Do you want me to tell them?" Chad whispered.

"No." I sighed. "I'll tell them because I'm not ashamed and have nothing to hide."

"That's my girl." My mom patted my back as I took a step forward, 4 pairs of eyes on me.

"I… am judging Chad's celebrity tennis tournament!" I clap my hands together and give a reassuring smile. So I didn't exactly tell the truth, but I didn't technically lie either.

Suddenly, all of my cast members let out sighs of relief, muttering things to each other like "I thought she was going to say they were dating" as they exited. My mom nods at me and leaves the room, finally leaving Chad and I alone.

"So… when's the tournament?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I'll give you the details tomorrow night." He responds.

"What's tomorrow night?" I ask curiously.

"Our first date. See ya." Chad smiles at me and walks out the door, leaving my smiling self in the middle of the living room.  
"Oh, the plot thickens." I hear a voice say. I jump, but roll my eyes when I notice my mother once again standing behind me.

"Room." I state.

"Can't we just talk?" Oh, now she wants to talk.

"Room!" I point, and she walks away. I plop down on the couch and sigh happily. I have a feeling everything's going to get a lot better.

* * *

A few days later, I was sitting atop a tennis umpire's tall chair, whistle in my hand, judging Chad's match. He was playing none other then Mr. Zac Efron, and wasn't exactly doing so well.

After 5 more minutes, the game had concluded, and I had to announce a winner. "Game, set, match! Mr. Efron!" I called, pointing to Zac, who was jumping up and down in victory.

As the audience cheered, a fuming Chad came running up to me, tennis racket in hand. "You cannot be serious! That ball was totally in!"

"Out!" I told him.

"In!" He exclaimed.

"Out!"

"In!"

Then, Zac came jogging up to where we were arguing, and stuck his hand out for Chad to shake.

"Out! Now be a gracious loser and shake Mr. Efron's hand." I smiled at Zac, who smiled back.

Chad looked disgusted. "Never!"

"Security!" I called, like he had done a few days before to me.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Should we stay in our go out?" Chad asked me as the guards took him away.

"In." I confirmed.

"Out." He called.

"In."

"Out."

Oh yes, this is certainly going to be interesting. Then again, when you are dating Chad Dylan Cooper, everything's interesting.

* * *

**I began this a while ago when the script first came out, and found it today. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I apologize for the length. :)**

**Please review, every review helps me. -Chasity**


End file.
